


The Duel

by ElisabethStar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: History, M/M, duel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5505941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisabethStar/pseuds/ElisabethStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus knows he has to stop Gellert, but he fears seeing his old friend after so many years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Duel

Old age and fear did not go well together. The older you got, the worse it became. Albus had known this for years. He knew the fear was going to prevent him from stopping Gellert entirely, but he couldn’t forget about it. He had feared what was about to come for years, ever since rumours about Gellert’s activities started to spread through England. Now, it had gotten so bad, that he couldn’t sit back anymore. He had to do something. It was, after all, his fault that Gellert had turned out this way. And that was why Albus was standing there, waiting for the only person he had ever loved.

He was looking out over the sea, tempted to just apparate before Gellert showed up. Maybe he could make Gellert see sense. Gellert used to listen to him. Maybe they didn’t have to fight.

Albus turned around when he heard footsteps approaching.

“Hello, Albus,” Gellert said, his voice friendly, as if he was just meeting an old friend for drinks.

Albus nodded. “Gellert.”

“How have you been? I’ve heard you became a teacher. It’s a waste of your talents.”

“It’s something I enjoy doing,” Albus replied calmly, though his stomach was churning and he felt like he was going to be sick. “I’ve also heard about the things you have been doing.”

Gellert chuckled. “Yes, I figured that’s why you are here. Are you impressed?”

Albus didn’t reply immediately. “I don’t want to fight you,” he said, eventually. “Is there any way I can convince you to…”

“No, there is no way. You could join me, though. It can be like it used to be, when we were younger. Remember? We used to have such a good time!”

Albus did remember and he thought about those days more often than he should. He simply shook his head and slowly raised his wand, his hand shaking.

Gellert sighed and raised his wand. “Are you sure? Well, that’s too bad, because I really was hoping we could be together again. Well, Albus, may the best wizard win.”


End file.
